


Fast enough

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Skyrim [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie, Nord Dragonborn, just tried to save her master. But not everything is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast enough

Sword ran through her body like a knife through butter. 

"Hope you go blind you _damned_ she-dog." 

Kodlak looked at her back with horror in his eyes but when the blade left her body and she fell on the ground, mouth full of blood and gasping for air, he roared and cut off the hand that held the silver sword.  
The man screeched in pain but was silenced forever when Kodlak cut off his head. Everything was still except for Ellie who was struggling to keep breathing. 

Kodlak fell on his knees next to her and held her head in one hand while the other tried to stop the blood that was flowing out of her body. 

Sack forgotten somewhere on the ground but still near her, Ellie groaned in pain and turned her eyes to her mentor. "I was... fast enough... you're still... alive. And... you can cure yourself... " She said slowly and smiled at the old man.

"Foolish girl jumping in front of me... foolish _child_ , without proper armor still." Kodlak said loudly, getting the attention of other companions.

Aela and Skjor suddenly ran inside, Vilkas at their heels. What they saw stopped them right in their tracks. "Girly... " Aela quickly fell on her knees next to Ellie, grabbing her hand in hers. She was shaking slightly.  
"Cu... tie?" Ellie turned her head to her good friend and blinked slowly a few times. "I can't... I can't see you... why can't I see you... ?" Ellie murmured and held Aela's hand a little firmer. Knowing what was in the sack, Skjor took it away from her, showing it in the chest nearby. He kept looking at Ellie, at the small river of blood that was flowing out of her mouth. Aela kept muttering curses under her breath, but then he smelled something foul in the air. Poison.

"They used silver swords... they smell odd- Master, what shall we do?" Aela asked Kodlak who was still having his hands on Ellie, trying to stop the blood. Skjor ordered Njada and Ria to get Danica, healer, into Jorrvaskr. Farkas kneeled behind Ellie and put her head in his lap.

He was crying openly now, touching his forehead to hers and murmuring soft words of comfort, as if to silence her groans of pain. Vilkas kept looking at her. She was breathing slowly, so slowly that he almost thought she was already dead. His feet shook and rage filled his heart. He put on his helmet, looked at Athis who nodded and both of them ran. Ellie saw blinding white light and let a few tears fall. Everything then turned black. 

When Vilkas and Athis returned to Whiterun, bloody and tired, guards that looked at them seemed almost scared. They knew that the companions were strong but what they saw now was far from just strong. These two looked ready to kill again. The gate opened and they slowly made their way to Jorrvaskr. Lydia, housecarl of Ellie and a companion too, was waiting for them in front of Breezehome, the house that Ellie got from the Jarl.  
She looked at Athis with tears in her eyes and Athis ran to her, tucking her head under his chin. 

Vilkas looked at both of them, then continued in his way. Aela was near the entrance of Jorrvaskr with Skjor. Both of them then turned to Vilkas who made no move to acknowledge them. He went inside the great hall and then down into the sleeping quarters. 

Kodlak was standing outside his chambers and when he smelled Vilkas, his eyes changed from icy-blue to gold. He punched him. Vilkas fell down but he didn't try to stand up. "Do you know what you did?" Kodlak spoke lowly. "Do you, Vilkas?"

"I let rage consume me."

"Are you your beast?! Do you know how much she was weeping, how much she screamed!? Your name no less!"

Vilkas closed his eyes. "I am sorry master."

"I am not the one who you should say sorry to. And Divines help you if she ever forgives you."  
Farkas then opened the door, his eyes red, his whole armor bloody. It was her blood, Vilkas could smell it. "She... we do not know if she ever wakes." Danica spoke behind him, washing her hands. "If she wakes up, just give her a healing potion. That should be able to help her through the night. If she wakes up." She then left the men to be alone. 

Vilkas got back on his feet and both him and Farkas went inside the room where Ellie was. She was white as a sheet of paper, lips blue, her body shivering. But she slept, and her face looked so blissfully unaware of what was going on. 

"Farkas. Come with me for a moment." Kodlak suddenly called the twin, him looking uncertainly at his brother. Vilkas thanked the heavens when he was left alone. He sat on the bed and put down his armored gloves.

His hands shook when he touched her cheek. But when he did, it was like someone released a waterfall from his eyes. He began weeping, his breath coming out in strangled gasps. Both hands on her cheeks now, his forehead touching hers, he continued to cry, his inner beast howling in his ears. 

"Come back to me."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on deviantart too :3  
> Just look for PongIsIT :3


End file.
